


Caged Within

by Ravenautical



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Caged Within, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eric, Possessive Sex, Roughness, Threesome - F/M/M, Transfers, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, erudite, possessive four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenautical/pseuds/Ravenautical
Summary: She was best viewed as a panther. Beautiful yet deadly- a gift no one would truly be able to master as well as she did. Bat-shit crazy, stubborn, and a tongue as sharp as a blade, she was everything a dauntless woman looked up to. Her bark cut deep, and her bite shred. How well will dauntless leader Siren "Two Tricks" Crowe deal with this years initiates alongside her hubbies? From the knife gouged down in the initiates thigh, maybe not as well as Max had hoped.Slow updatesA Four/Oc/Eric fanfic.A divergent edit where threesome marriages aren't uncommon e.eEnjoy, my little bread loafs.You can also find this fic on my Wattpad when i decide I’m not lazy.





	1. Copyright Notice

**All Rights Reserved**

To clarify as to what the above means, it is a copyright formality indicating that the author, or copyright holder, holds the book for its own use.

**Copyright Law**

To clarify as to what the above means, "The Copyright Law of the United States encourages the creation of art/culture by rewarding authors with a set of rights. The law grants authors and artists exclusive rights to sell their own work, the right to perform and or display said works publicly, and create derivative(imitation of another's work) works. The rights will eventually expire 70 years after the author's death, and should the work be created before January 1, 1923, it is considered within the public domain. " Quoted and edited from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copyright_law_of_the_United_States

As this book was created July 25, 2018+, it is not allowed to be used by the public domain without the written consent of the copyright holder/author.

The law provides a range from $200 to $150,000 for each work infringed. Infringers pays for all attorneys fees and court costs.

If you do indeed decide to copyright someone's work, I would think twice as those charges will be placed on your record.

**For more information on Copyright Law:**

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Copyright_law_of_the_United_States

https://www.copyright.gov/title17/

https://www.bitlaw.com/copyright/

 

 

* * *

 

 

Caged Within ©Ravenautical ™ 2018-

 

The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published and written subjected to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or re-transmitted in any way, shape, and or form, in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder. Any infringement of this is in direct violation of copyright law.

A single copy of said material may be made solely for personal and non-commercial use. Individuals who do indeed copy said material must preserve any copyright or other notices contained in and or associated with them. Users are not permitted to distribute said copies to others, whether it be in hardcover, softcover, any shape and or form of electronic, without written consent and proof of the copyright holder of the material(s).

Contact information for requests for permission to reproduce or distribute materials available through the course are listed below:

The email will not be available to the public unless asked for directly through messages. Apologies for any inconveniences.

 

Thank you for the above template.

https://www.wattpad.com/25624599-how-to-create-a-copyright-for-your-story-a


	2. I. Damn Initiates

### Damn Initiates

"Alrighty you little shits. Gather around- I'm not repeatin' twice," Snapped a cold yet intoxicating voice. Her voice was soothing and sweet like honey- but with a steel edge that hinted at something darker. She was short, tall on the ledge obviously, but only around 5'4. Her eyes were a cloudy blue-grey with mixes of green and small flecks of amber if you looked close enough. They stared intently at the initiates- focusing more on making the new kids scared than her dauntless born. 

Smirking lightly at the mix of colors she took in the majority of erudite and candor, along with a few amity kids. It appeared that no abnegation would be joining them this year- what a shame. 

She stood quietly on the ledge for a moment, blonde hair waving in the wind- unrestricted by a ponytail- before resuming her little speech. 

"I'm Siren, the demon next to me is Eric, another dauntless leader like myself. Today you have decided to put your blood into the coals of our lovely faction. You ran for your lives- quite literally seeing as you would end up factionless if you didn't make it onto the train. Then you jumped off said train and onto our roofs. Well done kids- it only gets harder from here. Now I'll let Eric take over and hopefully pep you shits up." She grinned sharply, eyes blazing with an edge that sent most unknowingly shifting back. 

The man she introduced as Eric stepped forward, towering over everyone with the almost exception of two- the two only being around 5'10-6'0 compared to his 6'2. He stared at them with his mean gaze- daring anyone to start talking before he began.

"As my lovely Siren said, my name is Eric. I'm one of your leaders. If you want to enter dauntless- this is the way in. And, well, if you don't have the balls to jump- then I guess you don't belong in dauntless," He spoke. His deep voice demanding respect. A voice cut in before he could continue- an erudite. 

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" 

A happy smile graced Siren's soft features. "I guess you'll have to find out." She answered for Eric. That seemed to make the erudite quiet down as he frowned confused.

"Or not." She snipped- her pretty smile turning into a large grin, sharp canines on display. 

She counted in her head for the first initiate to make a remark. It happened every year- usually either an erudite or a candor. After counting to five alligators, she finally heard it.

A quiet mumble about how they had just jumped was said by a candor to the person beside her. Eric just smirked clearly enjoying this. "Well someone has to go first- who's it going to be? Hmm?" The exception was dauntless born- they knew what to expect and would go after the transfers. 

"What about you? Hmm flower power? Wanna go first?" Siren cut in, excited for someone to jump off the ledge. The amity she referred looked up with wide eyes- clearly not expecting to be picked at right away. The fear was unmissable but the determination that came immediately after made Siren proud- only a smidgen of a good 1/20. The amity girl stepped forward, pulling her yellow dress down awkwardly as she made her way to the ledge. Siren, feeling pity for the girl jumped down from the ledge and helped her up, being careful to make sure her dress didn't blow up. She frowned as the yellow material waved in the wind- and when the girl received a few wolf whistles, Siren took off her black jacket and tied it around her thighs. 

She nodded at the girl, a small smile that was kind- reserved for only her close friends and the little ones of dauntless. The smile quickly vanished as she turned around. She nodded at the girl with a small smirk in place. "When you get down there, and if you happened to survive, you can either keep the jacket or give it to Four." Eric looked between the quiet encounter with surprise. The emotion hidden underneath his mask of annoyance. 

"We don't have all day initiate." 

The girl nodded quickly and slowly turned around so she faced her fellow initiates. Smiling she leaned backwards and let gravity take her down. No sound was heard until moments later a soft thump of something and loud cheering erupted from below. This seemed to edge on the other transfers as they began their way onto the ledge one by one- slowly gaining more confidence as more jumped down. 

As the last transfer jumped and the dauntless born moved forward to begin, Eric and Siren stopped them for a quick speech. 

"Hello all of you- I'm proud to see all of my returners and sad to see a few have left us. Welcome back to dauntless. You kids know the drill- fight hard, be strong, and don't do anything overly reckless. I'm expecting a lot from you kids. Good luck initiates." Siren gave them a nice smile, no hidden agenda behind her words. 

She truly was happy to see the kids she had help train and was devastated that three had left. She understood though. The three had nothing left in dauntless after their families had passed away. But nonetheless it was still upsetting that they had left. However there was visiting day and she planned to visit all three individually. Eric looked over at her and nodded- he wasn't as fazed as she was, but he did regret loosing three good students. 

The dauntless born lined up, smoothly jumping off the ledge one after another. Finally once the last dauntless born jumped, the others on top jumped down. Eric and Siren stayed behind until everyone was down. Breaking out in a grin, Siren skipped forward and planted a sweet kiss on her husband's lips. Eric laughed- the sound rumbling like a predator in his sturdy chest. 

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead before she had the chance to move away. As soon as she turned around his eyes zeroed in on her swaying hips and growled playfully behind her. She laughed softly, the sound like music to his ears. He smacked her bottom and she swatted at his arm in retaliation. Eric prided himself on his self-control, but he just couldn't help himself around his little wife and husband.

In the beginning he would of thrown the person that said he would end up in a three way with four down the chasm, but now he couldn't bring himself to care as he loved his partners equally. It was no secret during initiation that Eric and Four were bisexual, they just weren't attracted to each other until they had a shared interest. That interest being Siren. 

Eric pulled himself from his thoughts as he watched his wife step off the ledge and down onto the net below. Waiting until he heard the unmistakable sound of the net and Four calling up to him, he stepped up and dropped down right after. He landed with a soft thump, before pulling himself off as he headed to his beloved partners. He stepped between them, earning an eye roll from the two- which happened to be in sync. Sometimes Eric swore his mates were like possessed twins from a horror movie. The two of them so alike in their ways of torturing him and driving him mad most days. 

Everyone was waiting around- talking to each other as they waited to be called into order. Four stepped forward, patting Eric on the arm as he moved past.

"Listen up. Dauntless born with Lauren. Transfers with me. Now go." Four moved forward, crossing his arms to look intimidating. And for his already muscular build, the little movement worked. The transfers were nervous enough already. 

"My name's Four," He spoke before getting cut off by the same candor again.

"What like the number?" The candor scoffed. It happened every damn year. Damn initiates, stickin' their heads where they shouldn't be sticking it.

Four nodded, looking calm but his eyes sparked with annoyance. "Exactly like the number."

The candor scoffed again, looking unimpressed. "Was one through three taken or something?" Four smiled, looking down briefly before glancing at Eric and Siren to pull himself down from snapping. He looked back at the transfer, still looking as calm as ever. 

"What's your name transfer." It wasn't a question. In fact it was more of a command.

"Lynda." Was the reply- she obviously didn't get the memo. Rule three of dauntless was to never piss Four off. Four slowly stepped forward until they were inches apart. It was an intimidation tactic, using his size and position of power to make her unnerved. If she didn't realize her mistake then, she certainly should have by now. 

"The first lesson you'll learn from me if you want to live and barely scrape by with your smart-ass mouth is to keep it shut. Do you understand me or do I need to make it absolutely clear, initiate?" He didn't snarl the words, but his voice grew deeper and colder. She looked ready to cry and glanced up into his icy eyes before looking down at her white shoes. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Was Four's reply. He wasn't done with the candor it seemed.

"Yes sir." Four stayed where he was for a few more seconds before stepping back and walking to his right. Eric and Siren stepped up besides him, one on each side of him respectably. 

"As I said before- my name is Four. Normally I work in intelligence, but during your initiation I will be your trainer. To the sides of me are Eric and Siren, whom you have already met. They will be overseeing training and guiding you all alongside me." All three stood quietly, adorned in all black and looking as approachable as a grizzly bear drenched in someones blood. Siren was the first to roll her eyes and make a soft clicking sound. She started walking to her right and motioned for the transfers to follow her. 

"Lets go kids. Don't have all day to show you around." They went through the pit, chasm, dining hall, and finally to the dorms. "Now that you know where most of everything is, you'll love your new living space." The transfers frowned in confusion- didn't she mean spaces?

"Are the dorms separate? Like boys and girls apart?" An erudite called out, speaking softly in what could be assumed as fear of getting tore apart. 

Siren turned around abruptly, a slow smile gracing her features giving her an almost creepy look. "You'll see." Followed by a small giggle as she turned around again and entered a pitch-black room. She flicked on the light as everyone piled in and took in their shocked expressions. 

"Guess it's co-ed. If you love this part, just wait til' ya see the bathroom." She giggled once more drawing the attention of Eric and Four as they smirked in amusement. A loud indignant squawk was heard as cries of outrage erupted across the room. It seemed a few lucky transfers found the bathroom stalls and showers. Which was covered by weak, thin metal doors that couldn't lock, flimsy white curtains which, luckily, weren't see through, and urinals out in the open. 

Eric stepped forward beside her, resting his large arm on her left shoulder. Four did the same, resting his arm on her opposite shoulder as the two males relaxed. Siren rolled her eyes in fond exasperation, only pretending to be annoyed by their antics despite internally craving their attention. 

When she felt the initiates had enough time to look around, Siren nodded at Eric to grab the big brown box that contained training clothes inside of zip locked bags. It would last them two days, long enough for them to get their points transferred and buy clothing at one of the many shops in their pit. 

She whispered a quick warning to Eric and Four before yelling for the initiates to head over and grab their size. Sizes and gender were written clearly in black on the zip locked bags- letting the initiates find their clothing easily. It was an idea she had when she transferred and found out they had to find their sizes mixed at random in the brown box. 

Bras weren't included, initiates had to buy their own sizes at one of the stores. But she did have sports bras out in various sizes- all of them black and the same simple design contained in a separate box for the females. She called the girls over and let them rummage for two pairs of their size to add to their training uniforms. Siren nodded once in satisfaction when they began to pick beds.

"Alright lil' shits. Get some rest- we have a big day planned out tomorrow. And for the rest of initiation." With that she walked out of the dorm with her two partners trailing close behind her. No doubt thinking of what they planned to do once they got back to their shared apartment.


End file.
